Sleep Well
by Kayochi
Summary: Shirayuki had felt a little hazy over the days,but she thought it was nothing to worry about,it was in the middle of winter too, but..after a bit she had collapsed in the herb garden..the past few days Prince Zen had stayed by her side ever since,can Shirayuki really get better?
1. Fixing Chapter 1 :3 Enjoy!

it was an undoubtedly a cold Winter day.

Shirayuki spends her days gathering herbs,but in winter,they're hard to get,so she spends alot of time in the castle,unfortunately for her,Winter,is the time when Zen falls asleep from overworking,

so,she's usually with Kiki,Shirayuki had walked to the front gates as the soldiers greeted her.

"Good-Morning Shirayuki-dono."

"We are sorry,but even if we know you,we still need to see your ID."The second soldier said politely,

Shirayuki gave a slight giggle,"that's okay,here!"she took out her ID and handed it over to them.

"ahah,you're clear to go,Shirayuki-dono."the soldiers stepped aside letting her pass,as she was walking away,she heard one of them shout "make sure to say hi from me to his highness!"

she didn't look back,just gave a slight was walking up to the herb garden,she noticed a shadow in there,

'someone's early!' she thought to herself as a ball of excitement raised inside of her,Shirayuki ran inside seeing the 12 year-old boy she's partnered with.

"Ryuu!" she ran towards him.

Ryuu looked at her in surprise "Shirayuki-san!" he was looking at the herb called 'Hakka',it's a type of mint you'd often use for medicine..guess he just really likes the smell of it.

"Good-Morning!what are you doing so early?" she asked him cheerfully."Just came to look around-Shirayuki-san..are you okay?" he asked in a calm voice

Shirayuki looked at him,"yeah!i'm perfectly-..uh.."before she could finish the sentence,Ryuu had looked at her on the ground in shock,not realizing what had just happened,then,as quickly as he could,

he bent down in fear feeling her forehead,"she's cold!-" he ran outside to get some help,a few minutes later soldiers came barging in,

" i'll get some medicine!" Ryuu said running off

the soldiers carried her inside the castle, while they were running, Zen had just came out of his office with Kiki and Mitsuhide,Kiki was the first one to notice the soldiers running up the stairs

"what's all the commotion?"she whispered,loud enough so that Mitsuhide and Zen could hear, bothof them looked at the panicked soldiers,

"what's wrong?" Zen asked surprised.

"Y-Your Highness!-Shirayuki-dono seems to be ill! she doesn't look to well!"

The three of them gasped

"wh-what!?" Zen ran towards the soldier that was carrying her,he noticed she was breathing too fast,"..You can bring her into my room!The infirmary cant be used at the moment"

"S-Sir!"

 **the next night,when Shirayuki woke up**

as she opened her eyes,she looked around the room,then felt a little heavy on one side of the bed.

it was Zen,fast was covered in around four blankets,but she still felt very cold

"Z-Zen.."she whispered in a shivering voice.

it seemed like he couldn't hear her,so she poked his shoulder.

then he opened up his eyes little by little and seen Shirayuki in his blurry vision

"S-Shirayuki..are you-" he stopped for a second seeing her try to stop shivering.

"i-i'm..cold.." she whispered again.

he stood up in an instant running for another blanket and brought one that was white and puffy,he covered her up in it.

"Rest well..Shirayuki."he said in a sad tone yet still trying to sound sat beside her watching,

"Zen.."

"yeah?"his soft voice was the cutest thing ever

"Thank you.."

"for what?" he smiled,

"for staying here with me..waiting until i recover..-no..i'm glad,i got to meet you.."

"The first time when i got to see you..you looked like an apple tree from above,y'know?"The white haired boy gave her a giggle

"but..that's what made you look special..to me,you look like a green field filled with apples and a warm summer breeze.."

Shirayuki smiled,"it's the opposite for me" she looked straight at his strike-blue eyes,"you remind me of a cold winter city that never stops snowing..your eyes are a little sad but pure.."

"Shirayuki I-"

"Zen..really,it's okay,get some rest,you don't have to watch over me,i'll be fine soon.."

"I disagree..i'll stay here until you get better,"

"you need your rest-"

"Are you saying you're against the Prince?"

she gave him a weak smile.."Understood..Zen-sama."

she had falllen asleep "goodnight..Princess.."


	2. Chap2 Bad Luck

Shirayuki had finally woken up the next day,Zen wasn't there anymore,so she presumed he had some work to do in his had felt so much better since the night before.  
She pulled her hands high up into the air and stretched,the red-haired young lady realized it wasn't her room.  
Indeed,when she realized it was Zen's,or at least,it looked lik his. redness struck her face,  
"Wait a minute..does that mean..?"  
she looked incredibly worried,  
'Zen must have been sleeping on that chair for two days!' she felt sadness and grief inside her chest,"His back must be killing him."  
The red head left the room,wile she was walking back to her room,she felt a strange atmosphere,people and bodyguards she didn't know,  
all whispering behind her-no,all around her,the building also looked a bit older in one way.  
when she had opened the doors to her room,there was a blonde lady that had been taking some documents out of a drawer that was never there in her room before,it was her room,so why would she even be taking anything out?  
"Uhh,excuse me but this is uh,my room-"  
the lady turned around instantly and ran over to Shirayuki,she knew this face,it was incredibly familiar,but it looked a ittle older.  
the blonde grabbed her arms and stared,  
"Is it really you..?"  
'That voice,it's definitely Kiki!'Shirayuki had thought,'but wy does she look older?"  
"Kiki?You look,different?" Shirayuki awkwardly 's face looked terrified,no,that wasnt it,it looked like she had gotten the biggest shock in her life.  
"And you don't even..Shirayuki!How long do you think you slept?!" the blonde questioned,squishing the red-head's arms.  
Shirayuki looked a bit confused and giggled a bit "What do you mean 'how long'? A day or two?"  
Kiki's eyes widened,"..a day or two-Shirayuki! it has been two..whole years."

 **FUCKING PLOT TWIST BYE ASF.**  
 **idk if this was actaully a good idea,give me your thoughts and tell me if i should continue this unusual turn of events xD (This is what happens when you have too much free time at 5am in the morning)**  
 **Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 c:

**I was actually planning to end it on the second chapter but it seems you guys really liked it so this is chap three!**

 **Also very sorry i didn't update earlier,i was on a trip so i didn't have time.**

Shirayuki widened her eyes,she looked really scared,"What..?" Kiki stood silently for a few moments staring at her,and then spoke "...after a day or two Zen was getting really worried because you hadn't been waking up..so he had called the Head Pharmacist to check on you,she said you had gotten some kind of illness and they needed to treat you but we were that told you were in a deep sleep.. in other words,a coma. prince had sat beside you for days for weeks hoping you would open your eyes..but you never did..Zen decided to handle his work and maybe you'll open the door one day to his office making him smile like he always did,it's been two years now but he's still waiting."Kiki smiled taking Shirayuki's hand and walking out of her room to Zen's office as it seemed by the direction they were going.

there was a boy walking towards them that was a little smaller than her,the teen looked at them,he greeted Kiki and then dropped his books when he finally noticed the red-headed blurred her eyes,trying to figure out who the teen was.."Shirayuki..-san?"That was Ryuu! she figured by his voice that had gotten a bit deeper,the redhead smiled "Ryuu?you're so much taller i didn't recognize you straight away.." the teen looked at her from head-to-toe "..you on the other hand..haven't changed." a sad smile reached his face "i have to go to the pharmacy now but let's talk later" he picked his books,bowed,and walked off.

They finally reached Zen's office,the blonde looked at the pharmacist "Take a deep breath..act like yourself."Shirayuki did as she was told,then Kiki told her to wait there and she'll start everything off,Kiki walked in leaving a little gap in the door for Shirayuki to see."Zen,you have a guest." Kiki said to the prince signing piles of letters,"A guest? who might that be?" Zen said looking at her curiously,Kiki looked back "you can enter." she said took another breath and walked in,she stood near Kiki and bowed.

"My name is Shirayuki,you are Prince Zen i take it,yes?" she stood straight again smiling brightly at couldn't believe his eyes and ears,his eyes narrowed and sparkled as if he was going to cry any second "Shirayuki.." his voice shaked,he stood up dropping everything and as soon as he came close enough he hugged her tightly shedding a tear,"Shirayuki!" he said happily squeezing her,he wiped the tears and looked at her rose coloured hair,you could tell he was so happy,the prince held her head from the back and kissed the top of it, "I missed you so much..we all missed you horrendously." Shirayuki slightly blushed looking at his silver-white hair since he was still hugging her 'he grew a bit taller' she thought to prince finally let go and looked at her face,"you haven't changed at all" he laughed swiping his hand across her cheek,She giggled "you haven't changed that much either!" Zen looked at her blankly and then pulled his hand up into the air above his head "nah,i've gotten taller!"the redhead nodded "well that's true""Zen,how about you finish all the paperwork and then talk to Shirayuki after? she should sort everything out with the others"the blonde said,the prince nodded and Shirayuki left the office walking back to her room,there was a girl that looked like she was around the same age as Zen or Kiki,she had the same bodyguard clothing that Kiki wore so she's probably Zen's new bodyguard,while she was walking past her she stared at Shirayuki,but then the redhead heard her say something

"you _**do** _ know the prince is getting married soon,i hope?" Shirayuki narrowed her eyes and turned around,"Huh..?"

 **IM SORRY THESE CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT BUT I SWEAR I'LL MAKE A LONGER ONE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :3**


	4. INFO IN THIS CHAPTER OK PLS READ

**OKAY SO I'LL MAKE THIS AS QUICK AS I CAN-**

 **So um,no,i did not die :'D**

 **Buuuut,something has been going on with this account and it wont let me do all that fanfic shizzle .**

 **i can't publish stories up to like 100 words and if i do they leave words out and stuff,**

 **SO.I CAME TO A DECISION TO CHANGE ACCOUNTS :**

 **My new account is called "Hinechi" if you want go follow that to so you could finally get this damn story updated C;**

 **AND I'M ALSO IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING A NEW STORY FOR NORAGAMI YEYY!**

 **Anyway,thats all :') i'll update when i can**


End file.
